Talent Show
by LilBlackBird
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot that I thought of while listening to the song Misery Business by Paramore. Titans high school talent show. BBRae and Terra bashing. Rated for swearing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans (sadly), the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, the song Misery Business by Paramore, or any of the other song I put in here.

It was Wednesday night, the night of the school talent show. Rachel Roth's boyfriend Garfield Logan, a.k.a. Gar, had forced her to sign up. She would be last, with her arch nemesis Tara Markov going right before her. Rachel knew that Tara had picked a song just to annoy her, so Rachel did the same.

"Hello and welcome to the 10th annual Jump City High School Talent Show!" Principal Wilson called to the audience. "First, we have Ms. Kori Anders!" He called. Kori walked on from her place behind the curtain to center stage and began singing Love Story by Taylor Swift. As much as Kori loved to sing, she was awful at it. Yet at the end, her boyfriend Richard cheered loudly as if she did perfect.

"Next, we have Ms. Jessie Luck and Mr. Wallace Flash!" The principal called. Jessie, or Jinx as she liked to be called, walked out wearing a black top hat and a short pink and black striped dress for her magic act. Her boyfriend Wally West, or Flash because he was so fast, came out pulling the black box, as he was her assistant. He climbed in and was magically cut in half by Jinx, who then wheeled him off stage to re-assemble him.

"Next is Mr. Roy Harper!" The principal called. Roy came out with a target for his archery. He set the target down and walked to the other side of the stage. He fired three shots, each hitting the bull's eye and splitting the others in half.

"Next is Ms. Tara Markov!" The principal called. Tara climbed onto the stage and winked at the crowd –presumably at Gar– and began singing while staring directly at him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

She was air gutaring at all the right parts.

_[Verse 1]_  
_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She was waving her arms around like a maniac._  
_  
[Bridge:]  
_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

She mad emotions suggesting how boring Rachel was.

[Chorus:]  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_  
[Verse 2]  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus x2]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! 

When she finished, no one clapped for her but Kitten, her best friend. Tara climbed off the stage and went to sit in the audience.

"Next we have Ms. Rachel Roth!" The principal called. Rachel walked onto the stage with confidence, she knew Tara would _hate_ her song choice. She started singing.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Rachel sang with all her heart, thinking back to when she was gonna tell Gar she liked him, and found him kissing Tara_.  
_  
_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
_

Rachel used to never smile or be happy, but now that she's with Gar she's happy all the time, even if Tara tries to make her miserable.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  
_

She never ment to show off to everyone that her and Gar were going out, but Kori somehow spread the word.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  


She looked dead at Tara as she sang this, knowing it would drive her insane.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. 

__As the crowd went crazy, Rachel smiled and took a bow, then walked off stage and straight to Gar. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him feircly, not caring that the whole school and their parent saw them.

Principal Wilson walked back out on stage. "The judges have thought it over and we have a winner, drumroll please!" The students complied, and stomped their feet. "Our winner is… Rachel Roth!" He called. Rachel walked on stage and accepted the trophy, and as she turned to get her picture taken, she saw Tara running out the back door crying. This was the only picture Rachel Roth ever smiled in in her life.


End file.
